Aryálië
by Dep. of Elven Pride Protection
Summary: Oh look. Perfect hair, impossible beauty, and ridiculous name. It must be a Sue! Run Legolas!


Legolas was walking through the forests near Rivendell when he paused by an old oak. There was a sound by the river and when he looked over and his breath caught.  
  
There, by the river, stood the most beautiful elf he had ever seen.  
  
She had hair of luminous crimson and in the sun it shone like stunning golden fire. A perfect silver streak lay down one side as if the Valar themselves had woven it there. The hair was plaited into many delicate braids that fell elegantly down her back.  
  
He moved closer, needing to be near to such a beauty. She turned to him and he saw that her face was flawless with porcelain skin and full, pouting lips. The eyes that peered at him were an enticing hazy topaz that seemed to change before his eyes to a dazzling gold-flecked azure. Now that he was standing closer he could smell the delicate scent of night blossom and wild lilies that emanated from her.  
  
Legolas was speechless. She was truly more beautiful that Lúthien Tinuviel!  
  
The woman smiled serenely and Legolas felt his knees go weak. No other woman had ever made him feel like this.  
  
"Hello," she said in a voice so heavenly that the forest around them fell quiet. "My name is Aryálië Nulliella."  
  
Legolas swallowed and forced himself to speak. "I am Legolas. 'Tis a pleasure to meet you lady."  
  
Aryálië smiled again and it seemed to brighten the woods. "This is quite embarrassing." She leaned in closer to him and Legolas felt his heart pound. Oh! To be near such perfection! "I seem to have lost my way. I'm from the Golden Wood of Lothlorien where I live with my mother Galadriel. She is jealous of both my beauty and because I'm far more powerful than her." She sighed and the sound was like the whispering of doves. "I am seeking Rivendell. Am I close?"  
  
Legolas nodded. "Yes, it is just over this ridge. I'll take you there." He noticed the bow and quiver on her back. "You are an archer, Aryálië?"  
  
Aryálië nodded softly. "Yes."  
  
"Are you very good?" he inquired.  
  
Aryálië blushed. "Oh, I'm alright," she said modestly.  
  
"I'm sure you are more than that."  
  
She blushed further. "All in the Golden Wood say that I am the best archer who has ever picked up a bow. But, I'm sure they are mistaken. I can hit my target from any distance, but I'm sure that is but luck."  
  
They walked a little while then Legolas smiled. "Here we are."  
  
Aryálië looked up and saw Rivendell. "Oh, It's beautiful!"  
  
"Not as beautiful as you, Aryálië," Legolas said, sighing and smiling at her.  
  
Aryálië said nothing and they walked inside. They walked past where Arwen and Aragorn sat speaking. Aryálië's stunning eyes lingered on the couple for a moment before she looked away. Aragorn gasped when he saw her. He stood and walked away from Arwen and toward Aryálië.  
  
Arwen stood too and looked shocked.  
  
"Hello," he said as he reached Aryálië. "I'm Aragorn, heir to the throne of Gondor."  
  
Aryálië smiled gently and her eyes glowed. "It's lovely to meet you, majesty." Aryálië looked past him. "Can I not meet your lady?"  
  
He gave her a puzzled look and then followed Aryálië's gaze. "Oh, you mean Arwen." He made a dismissive gesture. "She's nobody."  
  
Aryálië could see that Arwen didn't appreciate being called nobody.  
  
Aryálië did not miss the look that Legolas shot Aragorn. " Actually, Aryálië and I are going for a walk in the garden. Alone."  
  
Aragorn stepped froward and took her arm. "Aryálië? I know Rivendell way better. I mean, I was raised here and everything. I may look just like a man, but I'm really rather elven. Would you like me to show you around?"  
  
Legolas ignored the woman by his side and stepped forward to Aragorn. As he did Aryálië slipped away from both of them silently.  
  
"I already said she's going with me, Aragorn."  
  
"Well, I think she may want to go with me more."  
  
"Oh you wish. You have to mention the whole 'heir to the throne' thing to pull chicks."  
  
"I can't help it if Aryálië likes me better, Leggy."  
  
"Leggy??"  
  
"Yep, you heard me. Excuse me, I'll just be taking Aryálië to-"  
  
"I don't think so, Mr Smelly."  
  
"Shut up, pretty boy!"  
  
"Pretty boy? I'm gonna kick your arse for that!"  
  
"Bring it on, Blondie!"  
  
At this point Legolas happened to look over to the right and his jaw dropped. "No way!"  
  
Aragorn followed his friends gaze. His eyes went wide. "That's not fair!" he looked at Legolas with a sigh and after a second of silence spoke. "Wanna go get a drink?"  
  
Legolas shrugged and followed Aragorn out the door throwing on glance back.  
  
Aryálië sat on the bench caught in a passionate embrace with Arwen. Aryálië's hands ran through Arwen's hair as they kissed each other sweetly.  
  
Legolas shook his head. "What a waste."  
  
Then he disappeared out the door leaving the two women alone. 


End file.
